Battle of Filve
Introduction With a strong Rebel presence on the planet of Filve, the Empire prepared a sweeping blow to try and force the Alliance away from the planet to allow full Imperial control to return once again. In the build-up to the battle, Imperial troops began to filter down to the planet to prepare for their assault whilst the Rebels covertly dropped soldiers into the city of Mokin, of which they had control. Days before the opening stages of the actual battle, the Imperial forces lined up in the deserts, on the outskirts of the city, whilst it was bombarded by the Imperial fleet in preperation for a ground assault. The Battle In Space Seeking to protect their forces as much as possible, the Alliance launched a small fleet into the system in a daring raid. They dropped out of space only 90km away from the Imperial fleet, with the speeds that ships can handle and the range of their weapons, it was right next door. As the two forces converged on each other, they riddled each other with turbolaser fire before their starfighters met, sparking the beginning of dogfights in space and the upper atmosphere of the planet, leaving the large ships to confront each other. The space battle raged for several hours, with one Star destroyer destroyed, one crippled and a vindictor being forced to retreat. However, the Alliance fleet suffered just as badly, losing all but Independence and one cruiser. Eventually the Alliance ships were forced out of the sector, allowing the Imperial fleet to continue it's bombardment on Rebel strongholds, hoping to soften them up before ground forces reach them. The end of the space battle also allowed Grand Admiral Thrawn and his generals to coordinate their strikes against Rebel ground positions. On Land With the Rebels surrounded by Imperial troops, they would either need to fight or die from the ground forces or from the ships bombarding the city from above them. The bombardment stopped after the shield, that had been magnified to protect Rebels in the city, gave in under the pressure from the turbolasers, only to restart hours later, this time to target specific locations in the city. As the Imperials advanced, they were met by waves of blaster fire from the Rebels, desperate to defend their positions and stay alive. However, they were helpless to stop AT-STs that launched an assault on the suburbs of the city, as they were driven further back inside the city. Due to the ease in which they entered the city, the Imperial troops appeared to be lured into a false sense of security, becoming lazy with the way they dealt with the Rebel troops. This was punished as Sergeant Akakrin Thairin, Corporal Tryzig Prutor and Specialist Exao Gunn of Chasdy's Commandos launched attacks on the AT-STs, ambushing them in the narrow streets where they were more vulnerable. Their success was, however, short lived, as the team would become seperated and pressured by Imperial troops. The siege of the city continued for several days until eventually the Empire managed to scatter the Rebels, but not before the remaining Rebels activated a transponder, scrambling the communications of the Imperials and allowing Rebels to retreat relatviely unhindered. The transponder would be left under the guard of Commander Josh Faia and a small band of men, who would protect it for as long as possible, sacrificing themselves in an attempt to help the Rebels. Aftermath Imperial forces would enter the city in the aftermath of the battle, dealing with those stragglers that were left behind and setting up bases in the city using those already set up by the Rebels there before them. The transponder remained in place until the 336th Stormtrooper Platoon, sent on the trail of a rumoured Jedi on the planet who had been serving with the Rebels (a Jedi who was believed to be Luke Skywalker), managed to break the siege and defeat the survivors, destroying the transponder and capturing Commander Faia to be interrogated. They then managed to destroy a rally point for the Rebels that was lifted from the Rebel CommNet, set for those Rebels that had survived the battle and managed to escape, to give them a general assembly point. The assault was successful and the journals of a Rebel officer were recovered to try and give the Imperials an insight to the whereabouts of their missing Jedi. Refugees from Mokin moved to the other two cities on Filve, Skyross and Terran, in an attempt to find a place to stay, having been driven from their homes due to the war raging in Mokin. They filled the cities, draining supplies and taking up all accommadation, leaving hundreds living on the streets. The Imperial fleet blockaded the planet, restricting movements in and out to prevent any Rebel ships from reaching the surface and assissting their comrades on the surface of the planet. However, they did allow supply ships to pass through the blockade to help fuel the Imperial forces on the ground. One of these ships was used by Stargazer's Commandos to infiltrate the planet. Foot Note This Event was used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. Category:Events